Laser sights are frequently provided as part of devices such as firearms, to assist with aim. Laser sights have been provided in several varieties, such as those projecting red light and those projecting green light. Red laser light is easier to see under conditions of low or poor ambient light. By contrast, green laser light shows up better in well illuminated conditions.
In casual use, such as recreational shooting, a user can exchange laser types at his or her convenience. However, there are applications, such as military and police, wherein there may not be sufficient time to change to an appropriate laser light projector. In such situations, having an appropriate laser light projector may well be a matter of life and death.
There exists a need to be able to transition readily between lasers for bright ambient light conditions and low ambient light conditions.